Broken Hold
Broken Hold was the official term given to the territory composing of the countries of Durgia, Freeland and Donber after they were annexed by the Eastern Mirkuleon during the Imperial schism. The reason for the annexation was due to the weaker state the Mirkuleon Empire was left in after the schism and the worries that in the event of a possible war with the rebel western empire, these countries would join the western empire, this fear was used by the Grand Vizier Hsrakhoutl to rally popular support in favour of preemtive military action against Freeland, scape goating Freeland's goverment and Prime Minster Lord Keith Silverson of supporting the western empire. However invasion would have been impossible due to the wall of fire, and so the War Vizier Elkhartl advised the creation of a Legion which he was given command of, it was nicknamed Elkhartl's rabbel. The legion's military would be split to those who would launch an amphibious naval assult upon Donber in the East from the ports in Elderhold and for the feild armies which were comprised mainly of mountaineers and smaller artillery would capture Durgia. Invasion 1942-1946 1942-1943 Invasion of Donber The Mirkuleon Empire's elderhold fleet and the fleet of the twin sultanates combined their forces into an invasion force of roughly five thousand destroyers and twenty aircraft carriers. The Ducal fleet of two thousand ships was assisted by hundreds of privately owned ships which formed the main defenses of Donber. The IX feild army of Auchartkam went through the province of Sultbarakis as land support, roughly 100,000 soldiers. The Mirkuleon invasion force had around two million and half soldiers consisting of armoured and infantry divisons. Around six thousand tanks, five thousand armoured vehicles and ten thousand artillery pieces. The invasion airfleet was around eight thousand, around seven hundred of the fighter planes were carried on aircraft carriers whilst others went straight from Elderhold and the twin sultantes as well as the twin islands. The Mirkuleon Eagle Mark IV could go longer than the previous MKIII meaning they could be launched from Elderhold rather than from aircraft carriers. The Ducal armed forces was focused upon its two thousand strong navy consisting of six hundred destroyers and four hundred corevettes along with fifty aircraft carriers and fifty mobile sea fortreses and around nine hundred other smaller ships and boats. The Ducal navy was crushed in the fighting during the Battle of the sea, the Ducal navy was completely crushed and Donber was blockaded. Philip II of Freeland sent an expiditionary force to liberate Donber of around three hundred thousand soldiers made from a mixture of reservists, proffesionals and fresh recruits who were inexprienced. The Mirkuleon land invasion began by carpet bombing strategic ports and harbour towns including its capital which was almost flattened in two months and around half of its residence were killed whilst the other half fled leaving it a city of thirty million to be completley empty. The Ducal family of Anglyndrafach were captured by a MirkuleonParatrooper squadron and executed their bodies were then sent to Elderhold and the paratroopers were given medals and were drafted into the Elderhold Imperial officer's academy of Kaqaqaor as their reward. The Central land legion's was comprised of five different armies with five hundred thousand soldiers and thousands of tanks. The I and II armies attacked from the north whilst III army came from the south with support of the Agomoton Empire and the Twin sultanates. Whilst the IV and the V army went through Durgia, The Durgian army was only about twelve thousand strong with ten thousand soldiers and two thousand airmen around fifty defence based fighter planes and no bombers along with around six hundred artillery pieceses. The Mirkuleon forces were around one million and had backing from the power Darkmountains legion. Durgia had to allow the Mirkuleon Empire to move its forces through Durgia and to allow them to set themsleves up across the border. Donber itself fell to Mirkuleon rule in 1943, the only remaining relative of the Anglyndrafach was Tormod's son Seamus who was the Provincial of the borders in Salsia. Seamus however refused to be crowned as that would mean loosing his title. Donber's emergency goverment under the command of Ducal Admiral Rhys Madoc surrendered in 1943. The Pacification of Donber accord as primarly a liquadition of Donberian aristocracy and the educated classes including wealthy merchants and university professors whom were rounded up by Imperial marines and executed. The middle class as well suffered under Mirkuleon occupation as those who could read roughly 90% of the population were placed under house arrested. Labourers and rural farmlands saw their employees factories and farms be seized by mirkuleon officers however they too were forced into working for the occupying forces, those who refused were shot. Lord Colonel Ataqur who took over policing duties of Donber after the liquadation of the Donberian Yeoman service and the Old Port Metropoliton Police. Ataqur's ordered mirkuleon soldiers to search local counties gun register lists and to arrest those with fire arms and to seize them. The Ducal libary of Old Port was seized and most of its contents were destroyed. Roughly 25% of Donber's population were died during the invasion and the occupation mainly from dieases which had been biological engineered to target the human population which were developed in Smaqatland. A quarter of the remaining population managed to escape to Freeland however they brought the same engineered dieases which had afflicted them starting what would be known as the new Plague which killed millions in Freeland and surronding countries. Roughly two million people in Freeland died from the new plague 1943-1946 Invasion of Freeland The Freelander expiditionary force of three hundred thousand was overwhelmed by the Mirkuleon force of numbers and was cut off by the Mirkuleons who incircled the Donberian borders preventing any further reinforcements. The expiditionary force's main concern was the ethnic Freelander majority county of Freeland which was occupied by around twenty thousand Mirkuleon soldiers and ten thousand Imperial marines. During the conflict the expiditionary force suffered about fifty thousand casualities.They would later be defeated the Battle of Masan, in which around 150,000 of them died in three months of fighting and the rest were taken prisoner. In Freeland the brutality of the Mirkuleons which included usage of chemical and biological warfare on a massive scale along with mass rape and massacres of the civilan population, increased popular support against the Mirkuleon Empire. Lord Keith Silverson attempted to get Victor Lakesdie President of New Freeland to send military aid however both the TSR and the TFR along with the Agomoton Empire all refused to allow New Freelander military vessels and personal to go through the Grand central canal. The Brotherhood of nations condemnd the war as being barbaric and it decided to extended the Mirkuleon Empire's suspension of eighty years to one hundred years. However this had very little effect on the economy of the Empire as its allies and trading partners all collectively left the brotherhood with an excpetion of the Golden Kwaakw which would later leave in the Second great War. Mirkuleon civil war 1946-1950 Second Great War 1950-1965 Post War and human liberation movement 1965-present Intial Occupation and Mirkuleonisation The nations of Durgia, Freeland and Donber were combined into Dagaqatu (Broken Hold) which would then by ruled by Cheiftain Elkhartl of clan Roosterborn who employed a policy of Mirkuleonisation which would done in two stages, the first stage was extermination in which the native human population would be targeted for genocide primarly the war was the start of this stage as roughly a thirty five percent of Durgia's population were killed in the invasion of Durgia which lasted around a few weeks mainly due to logistical reasons rather than armed resistance from the Durgian population and around thirty percent would be killed in carpet bombings of Durgia in 1936. The human population in Broken hold were forced into signing a registory which would place them under house arrest and essentially make them slaves. These slaves were split into three groups agricultural slaves whom were used on large farms and plantations which were given to officers of the Brokenhold legion, labour slaves were slaves from urban areas who would do things such as operate transport, be used a slave labour for building projects as well as cleaning the streets. Whilst the third group were low level civil service and white color workers who were used for more simple functioning of adminstration of both public and private entities. Roughly seventy percent of people signed up to this registory whilst thirty percent refused to do so, this thirty percent were sent to death camps, ten percent of these deaths were from Durgia. Durgia's population went from 10,000,000 in 1945 to 3,000,000 in 1946. Around fourty two percent of Freeland's population died from the new plague and from the famine created by it along with the indiscriminate bombings of urban areas which were done delibaterly to lower moral and the number of soldiers which Freeland could recruit. This fourty two percent did include the roughly ninty five percent of Freeland's military personal which were killed either in fighting or were killed in death camps or by death squads as being or having been served in the Freelander military was made a crime punishable by death. Later thirty percent of the Freelander population would be killed from 1946 until 1948 the population fell from 170,000,000 to 47,507,000 however this was stopped due to it being seen as waste of useful slave labour by industrial leaders whom petitioned that as the human population were their property, the genocidal policies of the Elkhartl goverment which they tried in the Imperial court in 1948 for damages in a case which they won, "Imperial federation of industry V Elkhartl" Donber's population suffered around sixty percent of its population being killed or dying from the new plague from 1943 to 1948 so it went from 250,000,000 to 100,000,000. The Phuman population of Brokenhold in total was 154,507,000 Law and Order Goverment Atrocities Armed forces